


Swallowed Up

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinkfill, Other, Short, Swallowing Kink, Unspecified POV, implied sex, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyone/Eridan Swallowing, eating, deep-throating, live fish swallowing.<br/>I'm not sure if anyone else here shares my weird fetishes but I have watched this .gif through 50 times and it never stops being totally hot. http://sburbchan.net/alt/src/131038528475.gif</p><p>So I challenge you kink meme to use it to inspire a fic with a swallowing or gagging focus.</p><p>Does someone really wanna test Eridans deep throating technique after watching him eat his nauseating sea troll live fish dinner?<br/>Does watching him eat secretly turn someone/everyone on?</p><p>Things like swallowing something a little too big but still getting it down, focus on the distension of the throat and the lack of gag reflex would be awesome!</p><p>(I know the original vid that .gif comes from is vore and while I'd be totally stoked by any fill it's less my cup of tea.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowed Up

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/7587.html?thread=12546211#cmt12546211

You don't like Eridan Ampora. He's whiny and annoying as a new grub. You're pretty sure he's going to die alone because _seriously_ , everything he does is clumsy and unattractive.  
  
Except for eating.  
  
The first time you see him swallow a live fish you almost stop breathing.  
  
The next time, he catches you staring. "Wwhat?" he gripes, glaring at you. You numbly shake your head, and watch, entranced, as he gulps the wriggling mouthful down. It's just a little too big, and for a moment he chokes, then does some weird _hot as fuck_ swallowing motion and down it goes. He gasps a little after.  
  
You're still staring. "Wwhat," he growls again, "nevver seen someone eat before?"  
  
You shake your head, eyes still wide. "Not like that," you manage.  
  
His eyes widen, too. "Wwhat, landwwellers don't eat anythin alivve?"  
  
"Not me, that's for sure...."  
  
He chuckles and tosses you a small fish. You almost drop it - it writhes in your hands. "Try it."  
  
You choke and gag and nearly die getting something as big as two fingers down your throat. Eridan marvels. "Fuckin pathetic," he murmurs, more amused than cross, "you evven still havve a gag reflex."  
  
"What, you don't?" you mumble, massaging your sore throat. He snorts.  
  
"A course not. See?" He grabs your arm, and before you can react, opens his mouth around it. You shiver and half-struggle before remembering his teeth; in turn, you take care with your claws.  
  
It is simultaneously the strangest and most arousing thing you have ever felt in your life; Eridan, swallowing you almost to the elbow, tongue rough and mouth wet around your skin. Your eyes are so wide open that it hurts; the backs of your fingers tremble against the ridges of his throat.  
  
Eridan looks as shocked as you feel, as if he had no idea what he was going to do until it happened. Eventually, his hands release you, and you pull out.  
  
You spend the rest of the night experimenting with what else he can fit.


End file.
